


Day 3: Night Out

by GemmaRose



Series: Klance Fluff Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Date night is hard when you're half a galaxy from home. Luckily, some movie genres are universal.





	

“Let’s see that one.” Lance pointed at the backlit poster on the side of the alien movie theatre. Keith would’ve bet every last gac he’d scrounged up over the past month or so that it was a romcom. It had all the same elements as insipid ‘inspirational’ love story movies back on Earth, a soft gradient background, one of the leads swooning dramatically into the other’s arms, curlier alien text than the other posters.

“It looks like a romcom.” he said flatly, and pointed to the poster next to it. “That one’s got spaceships and explosions.”

Lance snorted, and covered his mouth with his hand. From the way his eyes crinkled, Keith could tell he was hiding a smile. “You’re such a dork.”

“What?” Keith frowned. “Romance is culturally subjective. Action is universal.”

“Dork.” Lance repeated with a laugh, lower his hand and twining it with Keith’s. “What about that superhero-looking one?” he pointed at a poster much closer to the doors, and they walked towards it. Again, one of the leads was swooning against the other, but this time the camera angle was higher and the one being swooned on had a cape and a mask. Sharp, imposing shadows loomed over them and in the background.

“Looks good.” he nodded, and pulled out his phone to take a picture.

“What’s that for?” Lance frowned, leaning against his shoulder as he made sure it was a clean shot.

“I’m not gonna be that asshole who asks for tickets to The Superhero Movie.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, makes sense.” Lance nodded, straightening up.

Buying the tickets was only a few hundred gac, which left them with only a few coins between them, but that was fine. After Hunk almost gave everyone mercury poisoning, they’d installed a rule about not eating alien food until it’d been confirmed non-toxic. The theatre was set up more or less like the ones Keith had been to on Earth, and Lance dragged him up the stairs by the hand. There were barely any other people present, though Keith wasn’t sure if that was because of the day of week or age of the movie. Even as Lance pulled him up towards the back, he did a quick head count. Four young adults clustered in the middle of the forward section, one adult with three kids a few rows back from dead center, and two adults with one kid sitting right in the middle.

“C’mon.” Lance stage whispered, his grin bright in the light of the previews playing on screen. Keith let himself be pulled into the dead center seats in the far back row, and Lance jimmied the armrest between them up so he could slouch over onto Keith’s shoulder.

“You are so clingy.” Keith couldn’t help but smile, running a hand up through Lance’s hair. It was getting long, almost as long as his had been when they became Paladins. Lance’s always felt so much softer than his, though, and it had a curl to it which was oh so fun tangle his fingers in.

“Like you mind.” Lance huffed, tucking his feet up on his chair and leaning against Keith more.

“I don’t.” Keith grinned, bending his head down to kiss Lance’s temple. “Now shush, the movie’s starting.”

“Oh, and you care so much about alien superheroes.” Lance chuckled, the sound resonating in Keith’s chest.

“I paid to see a superhero beating up bad guys.” Keith said, removing his hand from Lance’s hair and sliding it down. “Why’d you suggest a movie if you’re not interested?” he lowered his voice to a true whisper as title music started playing, and settled his hand on Lance’s waist.

“Cuddles.” Lance said smugly, pressing his cheek against Keith’s shoulder.

“You’re incorrigible.” he chuckled, barely a huff of breath.

“You love it.” Lance was definitely smiling, but Keith wasn’t going to look.The main character was being introduced, flying over a city with a name so unpronounceable Keith wouldn’t even be able to ask a local if it was a real place.

“I do.” he sighed as the superhero landed and suddenly changed into the same sort of clothes as the rest of the aliens on the street.

“How do none of them notice?” Lance asked after a few minutes of the hero with a name just as unpronounceable as their city’s fumbling through their day job. “Also, how have they not been fired yet? They’re awful.”

Keith shrugged. “One of the supermans went for coffee during filming in his clark kent costume and nobody even realized he was famous.”

“You’ve told me this before.” Lance pointed out.

“And, nobody ever recognizes us when we’re out of uniform.” Keith added. “Even though I’m sure there are, like, wanted posters and shit out for us.”

“Huh, that’s true.” Lance pursed his lips. Keith leaned down and kissed them, just a brief chaste thing before he sat back up and returned his attention to the screen. The hero was saving the second poster-character from some big shadowy monster. Lance settled back against his shoulder and slid arms around his waist, hands slipping up under his shirt. “Why are all the proper nouns in this language so insane?” he asked as the hero started using some kind of laser vision on the shadow monster.

“Because these aliens have two mouths, and one of them’s a beak?”

“Oh, yeah.” Lance relaxed, molding to Keith’s side. Keith rolled his eyes and petted his boyfriend’s hair.

\---

Two vargas later, when they walked out of the theater into a brisk wind, Keith couldn’t’ve described the plot to save his life. But Lance had an arm looped through his, and was smiling fit to outshine the moonlight stabbing down through thin clouds, and he felt lighter than he had walking into the building. Lance stumbled as a particularly strong gust of wind tugged at his coat, and Keith unlooped their arms to pull him close. Strange, how even half a galaxy away from Earth things could feel so normal. Lance gave him a peck on the cheek, and Keith turned his head to give him a quick, gentle kiss in return.

“Love you.” he murmured.

“Love you too.” Lance grinned, leaning against him as they walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at all the prices given in Space Mall, I think it's safe to say that the gac:usd conversion rate is something like 10:1. Hunk accidentally blowing $50 at the food court? Believable. Pidge finding a video game system for $120? Believable, but damn do I feel bad for the poor schmuck who had to count out all that change.


End file.
